


Я никогда не...

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Сон определённо был последним, что приходило на ум в постели с Джеком.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 2





	Я никогда не...

Если бы у Тимоти спросили, что он думает по поводу обязательных еженедельных встреч бывшей компании Искателей, он бы сказал, что его заставили и что ему никогда не нравилась эта идея, что у него были дела получше и вообще.

Но Тимоти никто не спрашивал. 

— Играем в «Я никогда не»! — безапелляционно заявила Джейни, падая на колени к Афине и обнимая её за шею одной рукой. В другой руке была почти полная бутылка с криво наклеенной этикеткой — Тимоти, за несколько месяцев ставший экспертом по местной выпивке, без труда различил контрафакт с Пандоры. 

— О, Спрингс, тогда тебе не останется выпивки, — хохотнула Ниша, поправляя шляпу и хищно ухмыляясь. — Не то, чтобы я была против…

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, — парировала Джейни. Афина крепче обняла её за талию и глупо улыбнулась, когда та поцеловала её в висок. — Итак, я никогда не… Я никогда не…

Она обвела взглядом остальных и прищурилась, словно выбирая жертву. Тимоти затаил дыхание, но она тихо хмыкнула и незаметно ему подмигнула, а затем ткнула указательным пальцем в Аурелию:

— Я никогда не покупала планету! 

Аурелия скучающе пожала плечами и сделала глоток из своего бокала. 

— Боюсь, моя дорогая, тебе и правда не хватит опыта, чтобы тягаться с нами, — заметила она. Ниша снова рассмеялась и вскинула руку, чтобы отбить пять, но Аурелия сделала вид, что не заметила. — Я никогда не тратила своё время на детские… Книжки. 

— Время, проведённое с удовольствием, не считается потраченным, — заявила Джейни и сделала глоток своего пойла; у Тимоти защипало в глазах от одного только вида, и он поспешил запить его своим пивом. 

— Что? Я писатель, — ответил он на сардонический взгляд Ниши. 

— Ладно, раз Спрингс думает, что она тут самая умная… — протянула она и подняла бутылку виски. — Я никогда не торговалась с психами за металлолом. 

— Это у вас на Пандоре психи, а у нас скавы, я попрошу, — парировала Джейни, делая ещё глоток. 

— Хочешь играть против моей девушки? — Афина сощурилась и подалась вперёд. — Раз так, то я никогда не… Спала с Красавчиком Джеком! 

Ниша пожала плечами и оскалилась. 

— Я тоже, — невозмутимо сказала она, но глоток все же сделала. — С ним разве уснёшь? 

Да, рассеянно отметил про себя Тимоти под общий взрыв хохота, фальшиво посмеиваясь вместе с остальными. С Джеком действительно было не до сна. Несмотря на то, что любила рассказывать о нем Мокси, в постели Джек был каким угодно, но только не скучным.

Джек любил водить руками по его телу — жадно, внимательно, как будто выискивая отличия. Любил оставлять на нём свои следы — так, чтобы засосы не было видно под свитером, но чтобы они оставались на нём неделями. Джек любил щипать его за соски — никогда прежде Тимоти не думал, что ему это нравится — и дразнить его член, часами не давая кончить. У них редко было вместе много времени, и когда Джеку всё же удавалось затащить его в постель на несколько дней, он отрывался по полной программе.

Джеку нравилось растягивать его пальцами и игрушками, пока Тимоти не начинал брыкаться и просить трахнуть его как следует; нравилось ставить его в самые немыслимые позы, но ещё больше ему нравилось заставлять Тимоти скакать на нём сверху, особенно перед зеркалом. После того, как он кончит, ему нравилось смотреть, как из Тимоти вытекает его сперма, и снова трахать его пальцами, нашептывая на ухо разные пошлости.

Джек очень любил, когда Тимоти отсасывал ему, любил сжимать пальцы в его волосах и натягивать на себя, пока Тимоти не давился его членом; Джек любил время от времени сам отсасывать ему, мокро и неряшливо. 

Под настроение Джеку даже нравилось самому опускаться на его член, предварительно нацепив на него кольцо и двигаясь мучительно медленно, кусая и царапая его грудь и доводя едва ли не до слёз от переизбытка ощущений.

Сон определённо был последним, что приходило на ум в постели с Джеком.

Тимоти постарался как можно незаметней отпить из своей бутылки, но судя по изумленному возгласу Спрингс, всё-таки в этом не преуспел. 

— Ну, — натянуто улыбнулся он, — Я же формально Джек. Так что. Я сплю сам с собой каждую ночь, и иногда… «сплю» сам с собой. Зато! Я никогда не ставил себе кибернетические импланты, — и он отсалютовал тихо хмыкнувшему Вильгельму под новый взрыв хохота.


End file.
